Mission Girl
by phantom.ryder
Summary: RAILGUN FIC Lesson of the day for Saten and Uiharu: Winding up Shirai Kuroko, when it comes to topics concerning Misaka Mikoto... not a good thing. Kuroko/Misaka related love issues/stress ensues. Couple of guest stars. Posted for fun, read only for fun


Disclaimer: No breach of copyright intended, all these characters and settings belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing for fun.

--

It was another eventful morning at Academy City. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, antiskills were out on patrol... and Shirai Kuroko, was a woman on a mission.

"Shirai-san! Wait! Where are you going?!," Uiharu yelled out to her friend and fellow Judgement member.

"Onee-sama! Wait for me onee-sama I'm coming!"

'How could one little joke turn out like this?,' Uiharu asked herself with a frown as she struggled to chase after the Level Four.

Turning her head slightly to the right she frowned once more at the amused expression of the girl running beside her.

" Saten-san!," Uiharu said. "Perhaps it wasn't such a smart idea telling Shirai-san that Misaka-san said something about meeting up with someone today?"

Saten threw a quizzical look at her counterpart.

"You think so? I was thinking maybe the issue was that we replaced "meeting up" and "someone" with the words "going on a date" and "man."

"We?!," Uiharu managed to get out as she almost tripped. "Don't turn easily understandable 'you's' to dangerous misunderstandable 'we's!'

"I concede the point," Saten replied with a sheepish grin. "But hey, I embellish stories, it was an honest mistake. Although we probably shouldn't have added all those winks to the end of the sentence either. Or made those allusions to marriage."

"Saten-san, you're still saying we."

"Alright. I know you're right. I don't think it's such a smart idea to mention Misaka-san anywhere near Shirai-san, ever."

"That's a little harsh don't you...," Uiharu tried managed to say before she was duly interrupted.

"Ever," Saten said with conviction.

--

Meanwhile, a few hundred metres away was a very flustered long-time Judgement member, Tokiwadai student, respected and feared Level Four teleporter... freaking out quite considerably.

Shirai Kuroko had reached the cafe district, a popular area for certain rendezvous between students and their special people, especially created for cute and awkward moments to occur between them. Well, perhaps that's not exactly what they're there for but if one assumes the district itself had a choice, that certainly would be better than hosting a girl on a warpath...

"Where could she be?! Where could she be?!," Shirai wondered aloud as she teleported from store to store, cafe to cafe causing many bystanders to continue bystanding from further away.

"Who is that girl?," someone on a date asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know but its probably better not to look her in the eye," he replied with a twitch in his eye.

"If anyone is going to find onee-sama and guide her through this stage of becoming of an adult it will be me! Shirai Kuroko! Not some... man! Not some strange, unknown man who probably has spiky black hair, a somewhat clumsy exterior and an attachment to nun costumed younger females! It's going to be me!"

Closeby, another person, less worried about receiving the repercussions of disturbing a classmate on a warpath easily glided over while flipping her fan open.

"Ah well if it isn't Shirai-san. Looking as scruffy as always aren't we?"

Shirai stopped her frantic searching of shops and cafes just to heave a sigh and replace her already bothered facial expression with a frown.

"Kongou Mitsuko!," Shirai said. "I don't have time to converse with you right now! I am on a life and death mission to save onee-sama so if you could..."

Kongou flipped her fan closed before effortlessly interrupting her rival.

"You know for a teleporter you seem to spend a lot of your time out of breath from chasing people."

"Its'notanemergencyso," Shirai began with frustration and a little embarrassment.

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't understand past the commoner-like mumble."

"Gah! I don't want to hear that from someone who enjoys ignoring the words of others! I guess it can't be helped. I have to fully explain to slow witted people," Shirai said as she pulled out a seat at a table nearby and with an annoyed manner motioned for Kongou to do the same.

"Look, I just don't like teleporting to onee-sama during non emergencies alright! I prefer proving the depth of my feelings even if I have to sweat! That's the spirit of youth!"

For normal people, that enthusiastically powered speech would have inspired at least a little admiration. Unfortunately for Shirai, she mistakenly took her rival for someone normal. Though Kongou-Mitsuko could be described in many ways, many of those superlatives... normal...

"Ara, I thought you said this was a life and death situation? You don't know where she is do you? My my what a predicament you seem to have found yourself in Shirai-san! Ahahaha. Oh no, perhaps she's out spending her time with a spikey haired man I've sometimes seen her with!"

... she was not.

A soft thudding sound echoed in the background as Kongou finished her little spiel and consequent upper-class lady laugh that came shortly after it.

Lifting her head up from the table and rubbing at the recently reddened mark, Shirai re-energized herself with a deep breath.

"One of these days you and I are going to have words!," she said as she sprung up from her seat. 'Swift, hard words that may involve me punching you in the face.'

"Ara, I do believe we've reached the end of this conversation," Kongou replied as she dutifully took the hint as it suited her. Until next time, Shirai Kuroko-san. It's been an interesting pleasure as always."

Shirai watched the other girl glide away in search of other entertainment.

"It's like that woman shows up just to aggravate me," she said to no one in particular.

Or so she thought.

--

"Ah there you are Shirai-san!," Saten said as she walked to the girl's side. "We finally caught up with you!"

A few seconds later the second part of that 'we' staggered over to Shirai's other side.

"Why would you run so *pant* far away from *pant* us so fast?"

"Uiharu... I've been sitting idle for at least the last five minutes," Shirai replied.

"Ah I think I'm *pant* going to die!"

"Get a hold of yourself Uiharu you are a member of Judgement! I worry about you sometimes, I really do. Think of this as a mission, as I am! A mission to find onee-sama! Now that I've said that my headache is increasing."

"Ah! You've figured out Misaka-san's message?," Saten asked with a hopeful expression.

"Her message? Don't tell me, she went on a date that she kept secret from me... a date that was really... a marriage meeting... and... now she's engaged?!!! If I see that spiky haired guy with onee-sama I'm going to kill him! Kill him until he's dead!"

"Yo! It's been a while," a young man said from behind Shirai as her two other friends backed away slowly.

"Uiharu," Saten said calmly. "It's probably best to run away now. That level of danger we often try to avoid.

"I believe we've reached that Saten-san," the other girl replied just as calmly before the two took off towards the direction they came. "How did it turn out this way?!"

--

"IT'S YOU!!!," Shirai screamed out at the young man while pointing and jumping on the spot.

"Whoa. Lots of enthusiasm. What's the matter? Biribiri give you a shock? Actually now that I mention it you look like you kind of have those sparky things that sometimes surround her."

Shirai paused for a moment before swiftly doing a check on all the areas surrounding the young man.

'Left no,' she thought. 'Right no. Behind no. On top of... HELL NO!'

"Wait a minute onee-sama's not with you?," Shirai asked aloud. "It's not you?! She's on a date with someone I've never even met?!"

The young man stood frozen as if calculating his next move.

'Biribiri's on a date?,' he thought before accidentally letting the end part slip by aloud. 'That could become dangerous. I wonder if anyone's warned the guy.' "I wonder if its reached that level yet."

A rather loud thud drew him out of his reverie.

"That... _Level?! ..._ onee-sama... exactly what is it that you're doing without me?!"

"O-oi... umm... roommate... person... what are you doing on the ground?"

'Ok Touma,' the young man thought to himself. 'This is getting kind of weird. Gotta make a timely life-saving exit.'

"Just a minute! You're a male aren't you? Exactly where would one of your kind take a beautiful angelic creature on a d-d-d... D-D-D.... ATE? Take me there! Immediately!" 'How could you do this to me onee-sama...'

"Umm. Are you asking me out?"

"Do you get less intelligent as time goes by?! Take me to onee-sama! We have an engagement to break!," Shirai said as she grabbed Touma by the collar and proceeded to take off with breakneck speeds.

"Why are we travelling so fast?!," he managed to get out.

"Is this world populated by any other kind of person?!," she replied mostly to herself. "This is the speed people on a mission travel! Why does everyone always ask me that?!"

'Females are so dangerous!, Touma thought as he was dragged along. I thought I was supposed to do the leading here.' "Oh hey, isn't that..."

"Onee-sama!, Shirai screamed out as she threw Touma metres away while diving on top of an unsuspecting Misaka Mikoto sitting alone at their usual table at their usual restaurant.

"Geez she dragged me far," Touma said to himself as he backed away slowly before making a run for it. "I'll leave the _other_ crazy girl to you biribiri."

--

"Ah Kuroko. There you are," Misaka said. "Although I would prefer it if you sat across from me instead of on top of me."

"Onee-sama?"

"I left my cellphone at the dorms today and since the Landlady said something about it being locked down for insecticide bombing I couldn't message you myself."

"Onee-sama? ..."

"Kuroko, why do you look so stressed out? Didn't Saten-san and Uiharu-san mention I wanted to meet with you? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Onee-sama, would you give me a moment?"

"Well you just got here but sure I guess I could wait a while longer."

--

Meanwhile, at a place that was no where near far enough from Shirai Kuroko at that particular moment in time were two tired students.

"We should probably run faster than this Uiharu, I feel there's a threat on my life," Saten said.

"I can't run any faster but I also know I might die if I don't!," Uiharu replied. "Shirai-san please stop chasing after us!!"

"I only wish to have words with the both of you!," Shirai replied.

--

At the family restaurant, a more civil scene was taking place.

"Ara, Misaka-san. It's rare to find you drinking tea by yourself," Kongou Mitsuko said as she took a seat opposite the older girl.

"Hmm, I suppose that's true enough. But for some reason I think today my date's stood me up."

"Well it is Shirai-san after all isn't it? What could we have expected."

--

AN: Just a quick fic not meant for anything more than a few minutes of possible entertainment! I'm thinking of putting out a Mikoto/Kuroko chapter fic, testing if I can write these chars ok and if there's actually anyone out there looking to read them.


End file.
